Unexpected Visit
by oc-obsessor
Summary: Someone convinces Ryan to go home and it's not who you think. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries. R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the O.C or any of the Characters but a girl can wish. Hope you like it. Read and Review.

He had just laid down for some sleep after working a 16hour shift, on his construction job, when he heard a loud knock on the door "Coming" The impatient person were no longer knocking, they were banging.

"A guy can't even get some sleep anymore" he was muttering under his breath as he answered the door.

"What is-" he was cut off by the last person he ever expected to see, his mother.

"Where is she? Huh Where is that slut?" Dawn was frantically searching the house.

"Where is who?"

"Theresa, who else would I be talking about?"

"She's not here she had a doctor's appointment. Her mom took her"

"Doctor's appointment. Yeah right." Ryan just looked her wishing she would leave so he could go back to sleep and his dreams of Marissa.

"Ryan, honey, I think we'd better sit down and talk"

"Ok but Theresa's pregnant and the baby could mine."

"Ryan, Theresa's not pregnant, well not anymore anyway" She saw he was about to object so she kept talking. "I got a phone call from Eddie, he told me the reason him and Theresa didn't get married was because Theresa always talked about you, so he called of the engagement. A few weeks later she called him and asked him to take her to the abortion clinic she couldn't be a mother."

Ryan was shocked. How could Theresa lie to him like that, they used to be best friends but now Ryan wasn't sure. "What about her black eye Eddie hit her. Maybe she lied to protect the baby." He wasn't making excuses for her he was making them for him. To justify leaving his family.

"Eddie never hit her. When Eddie confronted her about the baby she told him there wasn't one yet. She loves you Ryan and she wants you back that's why she lied. I'm sorry Ry but she did and now you need to go pack your bags. You're going home. I'll drive you but you're going home."

Ok so tell me what you think about it should I continue? I haven't read any with Dawn so I thought no one would expect her.


	2. The Talk

Again I do not own the O.C if I did Theresa would not exist. Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated.

When they arrived at the Cohen's Dawn told Ryan to stay in the car, she wanted to talk to the Cohen's first. Ryan was scared of what Dawn would say to the Cohen's. He had seen the look in his mother's eye once before when he was younger. Some guy threatened to kill him Ryan didn't even remember why now. When he told his parents his dad blew him off. He didn't think the 6th grade boy would do it. Of course John didn't understand the kids of Chino Middle School always stay true to their threats.

Dawn was scared for her son after all Ryan was only in the 4th grade. That morning Ryan stayed home with his mother while his dad went to work. Dawn left for a couple of hours but when she returned she was wearing different clothes. When she realized Ryan was watching her she softly said "I didn't mean to wake you go back to sleep."

Ryan continued to watch his mother as she burned her bloody clothes and removed the gun from her purse. The next day the boy was found murdered in his room. Ryan never confronted his mother and no one talked about it, but Ryan knew Dawn had protected him the only way she knew how.

Dawn had called first so they wouldn't be surprised of her arrival. She knocked lightly she didn't think banging would be appropriate. She was greeted by Kirsten.

"Hello Dawn. How are you? Where's Ryan?" Kirsten wondered where her son was Dawn had only said that Theresa wasn't pregnant and Ryan needed a place to go. Of course, Kirsten jumped at the chance to bring Ryan home but Dawn volunteered to take him back, Kirsten didn't care who brought him home as long as he was home.

_She's straight to the point but I guess she's just worried. _"I'm fine. Ryan's in the car. I wanted to talk to you first if that's ok."

"That's fine what would you like to talk about?"

_Well duh I want to talk about my son, Ryan, he is still my son even though I'm not still his mother. _"Ryan of course" Dawn was polite in her answer.

"Come in please sit down" Kirsten never expected to hear from Dawn but she was glad she did in this situation. "Sandy you remember Dawn, Ryan's mother. She's come to talk about Ryan."

"Hello Dawn. How are you? Where is Ryan by the way?"

Kirsten could tell she was a tired of the question so she answered for her "He's in the car dear. She wants to talk to us first."

Dawn smiled a thank you to Kirsten.

"Well let's get down to business." Kirsten was tired of waiting she wanted Ryan in the house with her not in the car waiting no knowing what to do.

Dawn understood why Kirsten was impatient, she had become Ryan's mom when she left him. "Well as I explained on the phone Theresa's not pregnant and Ryan wants to come home. If that's all right with you two?" Dawn already knew the answer but wanted to make sure he had a place to stay.

"Yes of course we want him home. We were devastated when he left." Kirsten didn't mean to sound anxious but that's how she felt anxious to regain her family and that included Ryan.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure he didn't have to go back to Chino. He deserves the best and that's here with his family."

"He'll always have a place in our family. We love him as he were our own son" Kirsten was excited at least one of her sons were coming home.

Dawn had let go of her son, she still loved him but he had a family that loved him and a new life. She accepted she was no longer part of that new life so she protected him the only way she knew, by letting him go.

Hope you liked it sorry it was short I'm working on making them longer. Please R&R and I'm always up for ideas.


	3. Coming Home

I do not own the O.C. or anything to do with the O.C Thanks for the reviews they are helpful so please R&R. On with the story.

Ryan was happy to be coming home. He never mentioned it to Theresa, but he planned on returning if the baby wasn't his. Now he knew there was no baby and he didn't have to wait for an imaginary baby to be born. He grabbed his bag and walked into the living room. Kirsten pulled him into a hug and started to cry "I'm glad you're home. I'll never let you leave again. I love you son"

"Yeah I'm here to stay" Ryan said after escaping her death grip.

Kirsten was disappointed she knew he never expressed emotions but after everything that happened last year she had hoped for a little emotion.

"So what happen?" Sandy was curious as to what happen with Theresa. He knew Theresa lied but that was all Dawn had really told them.

"It's a long story but first I'm gonna put my bag in the pool house."

"No you're not."

Ryan was shocked by Kirsten's reply, were they throwing him out? Where would he go? What would he do? A thosand questions went through his mind as he stood there in shock.

"You will put them in the room next to Seth's. We'll go shopping tomorrow to redecorate as you would like."

Ryan sighed with relief they weren't kicking him out they were bringing him in. "Ok I'll put it there and go see Seth." He finally had the one thing he always wanted, a family his life was complete.

"Wait Seth's not here." Sandy didn't know how to tell him. After all he had just got back he didn't need this, too.

Ryan interrupted Sandy's thoughts with a simple question "Where is he?"

Sandy didn't want to tell him but he had to. "He sailed to Portland right after you left and he refuses to come home." Sandy still couldn't believe it himself and he was scared of how Ryan would take the news.

Ryan couldn't believe him leaving had such an impact on Seth. Sure they were friends, but he thought Seth would visit a few times and slowly forget about him. He had Summer. Ryan knew what he had to do, bring him home. Since it was his fault he left. "We have to make him." Ryan finally said after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

"We will but first you need to get some rest, and Ryan this isn't your fault. We don't blame you so don't blame _yourself_. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

Ryan laughed at Kirsten's attempt to be mad. "I promise I won't blame myself"

"Ok we love you goodnight."

"I love you guys too. I'll see you tomorrow" As he headed up to his new room. Maybe it would be ok they didn't blame him so he wouldn't blame himself either. Besides he promised Kirsten he wouldn't so he wouldn't right?

Hope you liked it thanks for the reviews but now you've read so review. Sorry they have been so short but I'm working on length.


	4. Emotions

Again I do not own the O.C

When he awoke he wasn't sure of where he was at first, but the memories of yesterday came flooding back Dawn, Theresa, Seth, his parents. He felt ok calling the Cohen's his parents, it felt right.

Kirsten walked in with a worried look "Good you're awake. What would you like for breakfast?"

"What's wrong? Is Seth ok?" Ryan knew that look from when him and Seth had gotten in to their first fight with Luke. Seth had a black eye and Kirsten decided she wanted Ryan out, but only because she was worried about her son.

Kirsten smiled with comfort that Ryan was concerned about Seth, then she broke the news she had wanted to wait until later to tell but now she had no choice. "Theresa called she sounded upset. She wants you to call her back" Kirsten was worried about her son but this time it wasn't Seth.

Ryan read her thoughts so he reassured her "I'm not going back. This is where I belong with my family. I love you mom and I'm never leaving again."

Ryan wasn't sure he should've said that, he wanted to say it when he first came home but he couldn't. He had only known the Cohen's for a year he wasn't part of their family.

"I can't believe you called me mom." Kirsten quietly said between sobs.

"I'm sorry I'll call you Kirsten. It's not like I'm your son right."

"No don't be sorry you are my son just as much as Seth." Kirsten hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. "You are my son don't ever question that ok. I love you very much as my son."

"I love you too mom."

Ryan had talked more than he ever did and now he was crying not bawling but there were tears slightly streaming down his face. Kirsten didn't mind in fact she was thankful she finally recieved the emotion she wanted from Ryan.

"What are you two crying about?"  
"Sandy, we didn't see you there" Kirsten was wiping her tears. "I was just telling Ryan Theresa called."

"And he started crying." Sandy tried to keep his laughter in but he couldn't.

"Hey I'm not crying. Allergies" Ryan said in his defense but not looking directly at Sandy.

"Allergies, uh-uh right."

"Yeah allergies, so what are we having for breakfast" Ryan hoped to change the subject.

"Whatever kind of cereal you want since Kirsten can't cook." Sandy said getting the message.

"Hey I'm learning"

"Yeah burnt chicken is learning."

"I've only had two lessons. Ryan, tell him two lessons is learning."

"Good one, hide behind your son."

Ryan liked that 'your son' they considered him their son. "Yeah 2 lessons are learning. Give her some time. Just be glad you didn't have to suffer through Theresa's cooking"

"That bad?" Sandy was glad Ryan could joke about the summer at least he still had a sense of humor.

"Burnt chicken is nothing compared to ash chicken."

"Oh" Sandy nodded understanding but dreading the question he and his wife both wondered. "So are you going to call her?"  
How could he say that? He just came home and now he's pushing him back

Sandy knew that look; it sent shivers down his spine every time he received it, and so he put Kirsten's mind at ease. "There's no pressure. You can talk to her whenever or choose to never talk to her."  
Ryan hadn't even thought about Theresa, everything happened so fast, he was worried about Seth. "Yeah, no. I'll call her after Seth's home."

Kirsten could barely contain her enthusiasm; she was practically jumping up and down.

"So what is the plan to bring Seth home?"  
"We were hoping you had one, every time we talk to him he hangs up."

"He's in Portland with Luke right?"

"Yeah we were surprised he was with Luke."  
Ryan was shocked too "They were friends but not really close. Or so I thought."

"As did we."  
"Would a visit be better than a call?"

"Definitely so he can't run. When do you want to go?" Sandy could've kicked his self why didn't he think of a visit?

"The sooner the better so today, if possible."

"Ok today it is then. Thanks Ryan I think Kirsten was going to kill me if he missed school."

"No problem Sandy." Ryan wasn't sure what to call him.

"You're going to call Kirsten mom but you're not going to call me dad? Boy do I feel special?" Sandy wanted Ryan to feel comfortable, but he didn't know how to address the situation.

"Yeah uh….. sorry I wasn't sure but that's ok though?'' Ryan wasn't expecting the events that had occurred.

"It's fine with me if you want. We love you as ours; to us you are our son. After last year you are part of the family. If it's ok?"  
"Yeah…..thanks dad." Ryan was certainly going to have to get used to the 'l' word and a family. He never was good with emotions but the Cohen's helped him to show them.

"No problem son."

OK tell me if you liked it. This one was hard to write with Ryan's emotions and everything but I made it. The next chapter is about Ryan trying to convince Seth to come home, but will he? Again I'm always up for ideas and reviews I don't have very many which means I need more. Tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right anything just review.


End file.
